


It's Not Your Fault

by Serpex



Series: Stingue Week 2017 - Serpex [4]
Category: Fairy Tail, Kekkaishi
Genre: Angst, Day 4: Presents, Death, Human Corruption, Kekkaishi AU, M/M, Pollution - Freeform, Rendition of a Flashback, Rogue as Kouya, Sadness, Sting as Ginro, Stingue Week 2017, stingue, stingxrogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Saber Mountain has always been the land of the wolves. For years, that has always been the way of life. That is until the humans came. They attacked and took over the forest in the blink of an eye leaving prey scarce among the predators. Sting and Rogue had no choice but to face off against starvation.





	It's Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stingue Week 2017 with prompts set by MissSparklePony1
> 
> Day 4: Presents
> 
> This is based off Ginro and Kouya from Kekkaishi, my third favorite anime after Fairy Tail and Attack On Titan respectively. It's just a thought that came up, and I hope you like the result!

Wild mountain winds reeking of human pollution lashed its deadly hands among the dead trees and dying grass. Soot stained snow littered the ground as Rogue ran through the smog with the red meat hanging from his jaws, fresh from his first kill in days. Swift soft crunching footsteps paved the matted gravel and dirt until he reached the far end of the mountain peaks, midnight black coat stained even darker with ashes blanketing foliage he'd grazed by. His red eyes shined as he adjusted to the darkness of the cave finding a small lump hovering near the corner of the den. Dim blue eyes watched, barely noticing Rogue's presence.

"Hey Sting, let's eat!" the black wolf urged the white one. "Come on, you can have the first bite!" Sting chuckled.

"It's over for me, Rogue," he groaned. He tried to move his body, but could only stretch his hind legs before curling back in. He had no strength to lift his head. "You need the meat more than I do." Rogue shook his head. 

"We're going to continue living together," he urged Sting. "Those humans may keep coming, but we'll find a way around them one way or another. We can't give up."

"There is nothing left," Sting mumbled. "I'm tired, Rogue. I'm so tired I feel like I could sleep for eternity. I don't mind dying here, Rogue. But remember, it's not your fault." He shut his eyes and Rogue whined.

"We just have to keep going, one paw after the next, right?" he asked but received no answer. Rogue walked over and nudged the white wolf. "Sting?" Fear crept into his heart as he began to shake Sting's body. "Hey, Sting! This isn't funny! No, no, no, no, you can't be dead. This can't happen. Sting!" Rogue growled in anger and began to run away. He smelled them everywhere. They are to blame. If the humans hadn't come to this mountain, then they would have never had to lose their home and the deer would have never become scarce. 

If the humans hadn't come, Sting would still be alive.

Rogue finally saw a lone human, a young slim male resting under the crook of a rotting tree. He snarled startling the sleeping figure who promptly screamed. Rogue bit into his arm and was flung off as the human slammed him into the tree, shattering the brittle bark. The black wolf stood his ground but suddenly, darkness clouded his vision. His chest was penetrated with a sword leaving him breathless. It wasn't supposed to end like this. The humans are the ones to blame. The humans needed to die.

'I'm sorry,' Rogue thought. 'Why does the world have to be so cruel?' He felt his life drain away until he no longer felt pain nor reason and rhyme pulse through his veins.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 is now done leaving four more to go. Leave a kudos and a comment let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
